1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a video encoder and encoding method, and more particularly, to an encoder using coded block pattern (CBP) estimation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Encoders do not use data from neighboring macroblocks when determining an encoding mode due to a pipeline structure but determine the mode after calculating a cost through estimation using input video data. During high bit rate encoding, the encoders show satisfactory performance when they determine the mode after calculating the cost since there is not much difference between the data of the neighboring macroblock and the input video data. However, during low bit rate encoding, such as in digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) or video conversation, the difference between the data of the neighboring macroblock and the input video data increases, and therefore, the performance of mode determination decreases.